Neo's big adventure
by Mccheese
Summary: A tribute to saint neos from the sao subreddit and here on . Neos I love you bb.


The popular gameverse ambassador saintneos wakes up and waddles off his bed over to a large cabinet. Saintneos opens up the cabinet and reveals a large collection of sticky Kirito merch. Neos gets on his knees and prays to his lord and savoir Kazuto "totally a well written character " Kirigaya, like he does everyday (except for sunday because his mom makes him go to church :( ) As Neos finishes praying a knock on his door can be heard, Neos rools downstairs in his life sized hamster ball with a Kirito sticker on it and gets out to open up the door. At his door was a large cardboard box from japan "woaaah! I wonder what this could be? : O" Neos says in excitement. Neos drags the box inside because it was heavy and opens it up. As he opens it up Kawahara himself pops out of the box "Kon'nichiwa neosu" Kawahara says. "Who are you?" Neos asks the dude in the box. " Watashi wa sōdoātoonrain no sōshi-sha, Kawahara Reidesu." Kawahara explains. "no really, who are you. speak my language" Neos pulls out his cellphone with a Kirito case on it, "Im gonna call the police." Neos says. " Shinpaishinaidekudasai, watashi wa watashi no sōzō no sekai ni anata o hakobu tsumoridesu. Watashi wa sore ga zenkai yori yoku naru koto o negatte imasu." Kawahara looks at the nonexistant camera as the scene now changes to Louis and Peter from Family Guy dressed up as Asuna and Kirito. Louis looks at her outfit "OH MY GOD PETAH, WE'RE IN SWORD ART ONLINE!" Louis shouts "Holy Crap!" Peter says as he looks at his outfit and notices the fidget soinner on his chest. "Hey louis check this out." Peter begins to spin the fidget spinner while doing his trademark laugh. "hehehe sweet." The scene now goes back to Kawahara and Neos. "onikaku koko ni iku. Sayōnara watashi no yūjin!" Kawahara says as he waves his hands and Neos slowly dissipates "fucking japs." Neos says before leaving this plane of existance.

Sudenly Neos appears in Sword Art: Origin, "wow oh my god im in Sword Art Online!" Neos says being a fucking retard because he can't tell the difference from SAO and SA:O. As Neos looks around, he finds Kirito and Asuna walking around out in the town. Neos runs over putting his hands behind his back like sonic or naruto and blasts over there with sonic speed. "Asuna I am glad we are married and haremshit isn't canon." Kirito says, "haha same lol." Asuna replies. Neos punches Asuna away from Kirito as she fucking exlpodes. "OHMYGODITSDUHBLACKSWORDSMENILOVEYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU :)" Neos says. Kirito looks at Neos in shock "jmy wife is fucking dead." Kirito says. "Please mr. blacked swordsmen sir, read my fanfiction!" Neos hands Kirito a copy of his fanfiction on paper and Kirito looks at it. "Jesus, was this written by retarded kids or something?" Kirito asks. Neos pulls out his Kirito themed camera and looks at Kirito, "Can I watch you fuck Leafa please?" Neos asks. Kirito looks at Neos, absolutely disgusted by what he said. "No dude." Kirito answers. "But why notttttt? : (" Neos asks. "Because I'm married. Please fuck off." Kirito says as he logs out.

"This can't be happening! I thought he loved his harem! :( All the games and events said so!" Neos says as he begins to cry and pulls out his Kirito themed tissues. "That's because all of them aren't canon Neos." A voice appears behind him and Neos turns around to see Saitama from One Punch Man descending from the heavens. "yes they are." Neos says. "No, they aren't. All the games events aren't canon unless said otherwise, like Sinon's events in Hollow Realization. Strea getting possesed by black lotus and Millennium Twilight are not canon and both are not connected to either game. Kirito has no intimate feelings for anyone except Asuna. None of the bed events ever happened." Saitama explains readining a book of facts he got from Double D. "Yeah well I disagree and I don't want to talk about this." Neos explains. "But it's true my dude. So stop asking like you know shit, and please stop tagging your fanfiction as a crossover with SAO and OPM if I or anyone else I know shows up. Saitama explains. "ITS JUST AN AU ITS FINE PLEASE STOP TALKING" Neos shouts with his Kirito themed megaphone. "I didn't want to do this" Saitama says. Suddenly Saitama dabs as Neos also explodes. "ONE DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB" Saitama then flies away. as Klein and his friend Phil look at what remains of Neos. "wow dude, must suck to be him." Phil says. "do... do you think people are gonna get this reference?" Klein asks. Phil looks at Klein, suprised "HOLY SHIT A GHOST."

The end.


End file.
